<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>god is the only man i fear by marriedreylo (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879160">god is the only man i fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marriedreylo'>marriedreylo (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on Twitter Post, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rey Needs A Hug, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), a galacticidiots prompt!, they're ceo's of microsoft and apple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marriedreylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a modern-day plague, the CEO's of Apple and Microsoft decide to have dinner, after six weeks of very little human contact. Rey is sick of looking at her four walls, and Ben is sick of only looking at Chewie. </p><p><i>He is unforgiving, unrelenting in his attacks on her business, but like fresh fallen snow, there’s a softness in his gaze as well. Something that calls to her as none other has called to her before. </i> </p><p>A tale of love surviving all odds. Fluff. Low Angst. Moodboards by the lovely reylotrash711 on twitter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Galactic Idiots Collection, House Dadam</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey this is a prompt from <a href="www.twitter.com/galacticidiots">@galacticidiots</a> on twitter. You can find me <a href="www.twitter.com/marriedreylo">here</a> on twitter. <a href="https://twitter.com/galacticidiots/status/1274721817681375234?s=20">This</a> tweet from Fran's AU generator game is what i used!</p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <i>I would kill for an AU where they’re genius software programmers from Apple and Microsoft who fight/flirt via highly encrypted chat logs on a hidden server and make out in the back of a Tesla. </i><br/>  </p>
</blockquote>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">&lt;&lt;&lt;INCOMING: RE: PERSONAL COMMUNIQUE/B. SOLO 39567&gt;&gt;&gt; You should see me in a crown, honey.</p><p class="p1">&lt;&lt;&lt;INCOMING: RE: PERSONAL COMMUNIQUE/B. SOLO 39567&gt;&gt;&gt; IMG.PNG ATTACHED</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rey rolls her eyes so hard they threaten to stay that way. The image is of him, his hulking body dwarfing the little, brand new Tesla. It’s a masterpiece of engineering and smart technology. It’s not like Rey can’t afford one herself, there’s very little Rey can’t afford. Building a business from the ground up by thirty had ensured she was set for life, especially when that business was Apple.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ben, of course, had long tried to phish her off the Apple staff roster. It had only been last year when the board had discovered Ben and Rey’s very low key chatter, that they had been forced to move to a private server for personal communication.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It had started out as Ben needing to speak to Rey without her board knowing and he also needed to seek her advice. There was a potential security leak at Microsoft, most likely the Russians try to send an inside man. Ben knew, from the tabloids that Rey had dealt with the infamous programmer and business espionage master, Luke Skywalker. Luke had tried to down Rey’s mainframe about ten years ago when she was just getting started. She hadn’t known the value of the term <em>cover your ass</em> at the time but now she did.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The twins Luke and Leia had essentially <em>invented</em> hacking. Leia had, in turn, passed down her knowledge to Ben, and Ben had taken to a more legal side of the family business.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">&lt;&lt;&lt;OUTGOING: RE: PERSONAL COMMUNIQUE/R.PALPATINE 39568&gt;&gt;&gt; I think that car is a little on the cheap side for you, don’t you think?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She’s working from home, as is the rest of Microsoft staff. She’d given strict orders that the whole company should be able to work from home, given the current crises in the world. The private server is both an insurance policy and a cloak to hide their flirty missives, trading of secrets, and occasionally messages pertaining to government secrets.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rey is just finishing lunch, and her 17” MacBook Pro gives a quiet hum as the fans turn on.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She loved her job, truly she did, and sometimes the best part of her days, which now were nearly entirely isolated, was the messages she and Ben shared.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They had wildly different opinions, although both believed in protecting their employees from the virus that the <em>whole world</em> was trying to outpace.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She whacks her pencil against the pad of paper she doodles on —for concentration — and types out a message.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">&lt;&lt;&lt;OUTGOING: RE: PERSONAL COMMUNIQUE/R. PALPATINE 39568&gt;&gt;&gt; I need to see another human being. I’m getting ~weird~ with only speaking to my cat.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ben’s reply isn’t immediate, as if he’s thinking about what he’s about to say.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">&lt;&lt;&lt;INCOMING: RE: PERSONAL COMMUNIQUE/B. SOLO 39567&gt;&gt;&gt; I would need to see your latest test results for the modern plague. I can have my latest results sent to you in fifteen? Got tested this morning. I can cook you dinner?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She blushes wildly, and facepalms. She’d just asked to see him, and he hadn’t immediately said no, <em>and</em> he’d offered to cook for her. That was... more than she could handle. She sends a quick text to her PA to have her results sent to Ben Solo. She gets a few annoyed emojis from her best friend, and personal assistant, Rose Tico.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">&lt;&lt;&lt;OUTGOING: RE: PERSONAL COMMUNIQUE/R. PALPATINE 39568&gt;&gt;&gt;I don’t need you to be my personal chef, but thanks. I was thinking we could go someplace outside, it’s spring, and the roses are in bloom at the state gardens.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His response comes immediately.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">&lt;&lt;&lt;INCOMING: RE: PERSONAL COMMUNIQUE/B. SOLO 39567&gt;&gt;&gt; I <em>want</em> to cook, do you know how long it’s been since I saw anyone but Chewie? I will most likely be even more horrible company than I usually am. Did you see the market this morning?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rey can only think this is a strange conversation to have triple encrypted, and quadruple firewalled. It’s like — she sighs and puts her head in her hands — it’s like he knows her better than anyone else, and what a strange feeling that is. Chewie, Ben’s dog, was a fourteen-year-old German Shepard. She had a feeling Chewie was on his last life and Ben didn’t want to say anything. She’d met the energetic dog once upon a happier time.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There’s a long beat where she doesn’t answer. She’s thought of Ben increasingly as a friend and not an adversary for weeks now, and here he was offering to cook her a homemade meal and she’d just turned him down. It felt so strange to have this kind of rapport with her least favorite business associate. Maybe there was more to their relationship than bickering and hollering at each other on the phone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Did she have a crush on Ben Solo?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">&lt;&lt;&lt;OUTGOING: RE: PERSONAL COMMUNIQUE/R. PALPATINE 39568&gt;&gt;&gt; I did see it. I’m sure this is how the apocalypse starts.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">She sighs, the world was going to hell in a hand cart and Ben Solo wanted to have dinner with her. She dives in headfirst.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">&lt;&lt;&lt;OUTGOING: RE: PERSONAL COMMUNIQUE/R. PALPATINE 39568&gt;&gt;&gt; You’re never horrible company, and I need to eat something other than takeout. See you at seven?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ben’s reply is nearly <em>too quick </em>as if he’d been waiting for her answer.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">&lt;&lt;&lt;INCOMING: RE: PERSONAL COMMUNIQUE/B. SOLO 39567&gt;&gt;&gt; See you at seven, dear.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her cheeks flush <em>bright</em> pink at the term of endearment. She feels embarrassed for even her <em>cat</em> to see her fawning over Ben like this. She feels young and silly again, something that had been denied to her all her life.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She shakes her head and dispels her questions, and works until five sharp. Rey does some online shopping — groceries — which seem to be the world’s most treasured commodity, even <em>she</em> has to pay an egregious amount for grocery delivery. They haven’t had her pomegranate juice in weeks — she has one roll of toilet paper — she huffs and just takes a minute to collect herself. She taps her nails against her work desk and tries to figure out what the <em>fuck</em> tonight means. Is it a date? Is this happening because she’s desperate for human contact?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She shuffles the thoughts that plague her to the side and gets into the shower.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">*~*~*</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She decides on a Dolce and Gabbana skirt and a blazer and blouse which she’s very fond of. The outfit is pink and creme and it feels refreshing to wear something other than her pajamas or jeans and t-shirts. She hopes this isn’t a huge mistake. Ben was very handsome, and she was <em>starved</em> for the touch of another human being. What would she even say?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She slips on her heels, Louboutins, and decides to just let whatever happens, <em>happen</em>.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She drives to Ben’s place (he’d sent her the address via their server — which was technically the only way they could communicate) and pulls into his drive. As a girl who’d grown up with nothing, and had learned and developed an entire computer operating system from <em>nothing</em> Ben’s villa still strikes her as... grandiose. She shouldn’t be out here, in the damp, chilly air, her hair was going to curl. Ben’s standing there in the doorway smirking at her, the architecture was phenomenal.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He smirks at her and he looks good god, it had been a long time since she’d seen an attractive man. The only person she’d seen in six weeks was the guy who delivered her groceries and if he was a day over sixteen she’d keel over dead. No, Ben was all <em>man</em> and she loved it, that thought strikes her like a blow.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She knew she and Ben were friends — or maybe frienemies — she didn’t know, but she didn’t want to complicate things. He stands there in front of her in a black button-down, which showed a slight strip of his broad chest, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and he was wearing slacks that hugged his powerful thighs.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“See something you like?” Ben asks, and she knows she’s gaping, maybe just because she’s so damn lonely.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She furrows her brow and gives him a lopsided grin, “No, do you?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His lips press into a line like he’s trying not to say something particularly damning, “I am a blind man, I see nothing.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Riiiight.” He swings the door wide and she walks into his house. It’s — breathtaking — there is no other word for it. It’s warm and inviting in a way she hadn’t expected. She’d been expecting a sparse bachelor pad, but that was not what this place was.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Shoes on or off?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He shrugs, “I like those heels.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She laughs, and Ben’s face — while never all that expressive — seems to soften. Rey follows him into the kitchen, he’s making lasagna, <em>from scratch</em>.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Holy shit, Ben,” Rey exclaims at the organized chaos in his kitchen.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah, I started at three this afternoon and made the sauce last night.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Why —“ She wonders aloud but the answer is obvious.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Because I’ve done nothing but put my nose to grindstone for <em>six weeks</em> and this is the first time I’ve seen you in <em>months</em>.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She realizes it’s probably been since February or January that they last saw each other. It’s a strange feeling. Knowing that they’ve both been isolated for so long and are seeking <em>comfort</em> with their supposed corporate enemy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She shuffles all those thoughts out of her head, “This is so nice,” she says sweetly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He beams at her, and goes to the oven and turns it on. It’s blissfully warm in the room, her Penthouse could be so difficult to keep warm in the early spring.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You want some wine?” He asks.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“If you’ve got Moscato I’ll take that.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He laughs, and it’s a warm, rich sound that she thinks she’d like to bottle and never let anyone but herself hear again, “I knew you were going to want to drink that.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She flushes and smiles shyly, “Always the desert rat, I’m afraid.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He gives her a suddenly sharp look, and she shrugs, “Everyone knows our stories, Ben.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He nods, and then swallows hard, “I know, I just don’t like you talking about yourself that way.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She watches the bob of his throat when he speaks and a thought comes unbidden to her — what would his hulking body look like draped over her, his throat tight with the pleasure of her tight heat wrapped around him. She was sure he was just a big down there as he was <em>everywhere</em> <em>else</em>.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She realizes she’s staring again, and Ben’s lips curl upward in a happy smile. They’re both powerful, motivated, and sexy people. She can look if she wants to.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He pours her the wine wordlessly, he’s got it chilled just how she likes it, and this is the most fun she’s had in ages.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“How’s the development of that new prototype going?” Ben asks casually.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Normally she wouldn’t say anything, but she hardly cares right now, “It’s going well, hit a snafu with some hardwire in the motherboard. Someone ordered silver instead of copper wire and it’s a slight disaster —“ she sips her wine “— nothing I can’t handle.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He nods and goes to the pan he has set out for layering the lasagna. Everything is set and combined with almost no mess, she doesn’t know how he does it. He seems to know exactly what he’s doing and there was nothing sexier to Rey than a man who could cook.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ben certainly was the whole package.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A package she could never, ever have.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They sit and chat, after he puts in the lasagna and she realizes that this is the best night she’d had in ages. He pulls out some whiskey — she thinks it is, she doesn’t drink the hard stuff — and pours himself a thumb’s worth. She knew neither of them was big on drinking. There were rumors circulating several years ago that Ben’s father had <em>issues</em> with drinking.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ben breaks her from her reverie and swirls his whiskey around in his glass. There’s a dark ache in his voice when he speaks, something he’s not telling her. “I missed our little rendezvous.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes well... global pandemic all. It’s so strange, we’re in the middle of a modern-day historical event and...” Her voice breaks on the last syllable. She takes a slow sip of wine to give herself a moment to parse out what the <em>hell</em> this warm, glowing feeling in her chest is. She’s been getting it for months, whenever she speaks to him, whenever she’s messaging him. Seeing him now and being in his home is making her feel something totally strange. Ben is her <em>worst</em> business enemy. They cannot afford to fall for each other, but she’s looking at his plush lips, and the way his eyes are dilated. She’s searching his face and wondering if there’s a clue, as to why she feels the way she does. It’s not the wine either, she’s barely had a few sips.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She looks away, and he’s still looking at her like she’s a question mark. She looks around his kitchen, trying to think of something to say, but like a moth to flame she ends up looking him in the eyes again. They are a cool brown color, and they remind her of the harsh winter they’d had just a few months ago. He is unforgiving, unrelenting in his attacks on her business, but like freshly fallen snow, there’s a softness in his gaze as well. Something that calls to her as none other has called to her before.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She realizes they’ve been plainly staring into each other’s eyes, and making googley eyes at each other for too long, he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “You’re really beautiful, and whether or not we’re in the middle of a global pandemic, I’m glad you’re here,” he looks nervous for a beat, “with me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Suddenly panic begins to rise in her chest. Looking was one thing, touching was something else entirely. It made her heart race and gave clear signs she was attracted to this handsome man.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She couldn’t afford a forbidden romance, not now, not ever. But her body is gravitating toward him, and she places her hand on his knee, and squeezes, her cheeks flushing with the intimacy of their current situation. “We can’t, it’ll break our hearts.” And soon as the words are out of her mouth she regrets them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His back goes ramrod straight and she knows, <em>she knows, </em>she’s ruined their night. “Of course, how silly of me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The shrill timer for the oven sounds. She nearly bolts for it but he’s gone through so much trouble to make her a delicious meal, and she’s starving.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Dinner is a quiet affair. They do not speak, because they know this will get out of hand in a hurry.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He offers her espresso and biscotti for dessert, “It’s homemade biscotti, and my mother roasted the espresso herself.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rey nods, “Ben this was lovely—“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“But you have to go now because this was a bad idea in the first place that could cost us our jobs?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She looks at anywhere but his face, and yet she gravitates toward it anyway. “I’m at a loss, Ben.” She doesn’t explain further.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ok, I’ll see you around then.” There’s hurt in his face, and as he shifts his weight from foot to foot, she feels her heart sink to the floor.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Goodbye Ben.” And then she’s walking out of his home, and out of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heres some smut for u horn dogs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>It takes her less than five minutes to realize her mistake. She’s just pulling out of his drive, and she pauses. He’d been... sweet, kind, and soft, just as he always had been. He showed how much he cared about her, not to mention how much he wanted to be with her above anyone else. She wanted to be with him — there was nothing else she wanted more in the whole world. </p><p> </p><p>She throws the car into reverse and backs up his driveway like a race car driver. She has little care for anything else but getting to Ben. She throws the car into park after skidding slightly on the wet pavement. It’s a miracle she didn’t hit anything; she knocks hard on his door and tries to pull together her senses. </p><p> </p><p>“Rey?” She can hear his voice behind the door; he sounds small and exhausted. </p><p> </p><p>“Please let me in,” she whimpers. “I’ve been so foolish!” she pleads. </p><p> </p><p>She hears his head <em> thump </em> against the door, and then the electronic lock system and the alarm are being disarmed. </p><p> </p><p>The door swings open, and Ben is looking at her wide-eyed. He looks sad. “Why did you come back? I hope it wasn’t because you feel obligated —“ </p><p> </p><p>She presses her hand to his chest. “I think we both know I’ve never felt obligated to a man in my whole life.” She shakes her head. “No, Ben, it’s because,” she huffs, “as much as this will be hell for both of us, I <em>feel</em> <em>something</em> when I’m with you. Whether it’s affection or hate I don’t know — but I know one thing, you make me the happiest woman in the world. <em>There’s no one in the world I’d rather spend the night with.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Ben’s bottom lip wobbles, and he steps aside so she can come in out of the of damp, chilly air. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s the matter, Ben?” Rey asks, concern coloring her face. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought we’d never get here.” His voice is hollow as if she’d taken all the wind out of his sails. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Ben —“ She runs into his arms, and he picks her up off the ground and spins her in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Rey — I know it’s too soon, and you’ll probably just want something informal with me. I care too much, though, for you not to know how much I’m—“ </p><p> </p><p>“In love with me?” Rey’s smile is gentle and caring as she looks into his rich, brown eyes. He’s holding her in his arms, up off the floor, and she thinks she knows what comes next. </p><p> </p><p><em> Wall sex </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Ben nods, and she kisses him. It’s just a brush of their lips for a long moment. “I think we’re going to have to burn that server.” There’s a grin on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Rey — we can talk about this <em> after </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>She gives him a cocky smile. “After, <em> what exactly, </em> Solo?” </p><p> </p><p>“After I’ve had my fill of you, <em> all of you </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>She hums as he backs her up against the wall, and she wraps her legs around his hips. She can feel his quickly hardening cock through the thin fabric of her dress. Is that really him? He can’t be that big. She squirms against his hips, and knowing this will be a long night, she needs some <em> damn </em> friction. He’s happy to help. </p><p> </p><p>Her panties are simple cotton and lace; maybe she’d been subconsciously thinking of this possibility when she was getting dressed. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Ben. </em> ” He’s barely touched her, but she’s so hypersensitive from <em> months </em> of not touching another human being and no affection. She feels <em> wonderful </em>right now. </p><p> </p><p>“Shhh, princess, do you want to do a quickie just to take the edge off?” </p><p> </p><p>She nods. <em> “God yes. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>She hears him unzip his slacks and fish himself out, and she just about loses her grip on him. “Ben! How am I supposed to fit that inside me? I’m— I’m a virgin, Ben.” </p><p> </p><p>He smirks. “So am I, so we’ll figure this out together.” </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should <em> slow down </em>,” she says, a whimper threatening to tear from her throat. </p><p> </p><p>He kisses her sweetly, helps her from her place against the wall, and then shows her the way to his bedroom. They discard their clothes along the way, leaving a stream of pricey — not ruined — garments on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>She runs into Chewie and pets the German Shepard; he seems to give the air a curious sniff and then goes back to his bed. </p><p> </p><p>Rey finishes the long journey through his house and leans back on Ben’s bed. She gives him bedroom eyes as if he’s the only person in the whole world. She thinks she might be in love with him, <em> too </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Ben gets on his knees - the bed is quite high - and he fits perfectly between her legs. He pushes a finger into her, and she sighs happily. He presses his tongue to her slit and licks a long line up her entrance. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Ben, oh Ben </em> ,” Rey murmurs softly. Her slight body is pressed into his huge bed, and the comforter is <em> so </em> soft. “Just like that, sweetheart.” She hums. He adds another finger, and she whimpers in pleasure. It feels <em> tight </em>  like his huge hands might make her burst. It doesn’t hurt though; Rey feels blissfully full. It’s a mystery why she hadn’t done this before. Perhaps because she hadn’t found <em> him yet </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Ben explores her a little before he sucks her clit and palms his cock in his hand. She can hear the sound of skin on skin, and she wants to know what he feels like inside her. She wants to return the favor first, though. </p><p> </p><p>“Ben, please, let me taste you,” she sighs as he adds another finger and looks up from her. His plush lips are shining with her juices. Ben’s hair is disheveled from her fingers tangling into it. He looks <em> wrecked, </em>and she loves it. His eyes are wide with desire, his pupils blown impossibly wide. </p><p> </p><p>“No — you don’t have to.” His cheeks are flushed, and his ears are pink. She loves seeing him like this, as she’s never seen another man in her whole life. </p><p> </p><p>Rey pouts but scoots up the bed, excited to have him inside her, and then splays herself out for him. “I want you, sweetheart.” </p><p> </p><p>Ben lets a low growl escape his lips. “Then you have me.” </p><p> </p><p>He climbs on top of her, and he has the sense to ask, “Are you on the pill?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” she says huskily. </p><p> </p><p>Ben nudges her entrance with the head of his cock, and then he sinks halfway into her. He’s gentle, and it feels impossibly right. She gasps, and he stops, cupping her cheek. “It might hurt a little; are you good?” </p><p> </p><p>She nods. “It doesn’t hurt; it feels… good, makes me feel whole — being with you.” </p><p> </p><p>Ben kisses her and finishes sinking into her. She nods once, giving him permission to move as their hands lace together above her head, and Rey feels the comfortable weight of him hovering over her. He moves slowly, his hips stuttering once or twice as he gets lost in the pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, she figures out that if she tilts her hips upward, she can meet him thrust for thrust. His pubic bone hits her clit, and she shakes underneath him. “Sweetheart — I’m not going to last,” she whimpers. “Oh!” She cries out when his hand goes between them, and he rubs circles on her clit. </p><p> </p><p>It’s all too much. She cannot hold onto the earth; she is flying and falling, sinking, and sailing. Rey hears and feels Ben’s reaction to her powerful orgasm — the best one she’s ever had. Her vision nearly blacks out, but she holds on. </p><p> </p><p>She feels the warm liquid of his spend settling inside her, and she has never felt so <em> light </em>. Her world is based on critical decisions, huge stakes, and this… this is simple. She and Ben, her thighs shaking and Ben’s hands tangled with hers. They are a symphony of love and understanding. </p><p> </p><p>Tears of joy spring to her eyes; Ben frowns, not understanding why she was crying after they’d had mind-blowing sex. “I’m sorry— did I hurt you?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, no. Don’t be silly,” Rey says, dabbing her eyes and feeling thankful she wore waterproof mascara. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Ben says, finally pulling out of her, and rolling onto his side of the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“That was… beautiful.” Her voice is shaky. “I never thought someone would want me that way.” </p><p> </p><p>“Rey —“ But Ben knows no words are needed; she needs to <em> feel </em> his love and devotion, so he gathers her up in his arms. It’s getting late now, and she settles into his arms. They fall asleep like that, and Rey sleeps more soundly than she has in <em> months </em>. </p><p> </p><p>*~*~*</p><p> </p><p>Three days later, Rey’s waiting in her new Tesla outside Microsoft headquarters. Her driver seems nervous as if the elderly woman is party to some kind of espionage. Which — Rey doesn’t know if making out and maybe some heavy petting in the back of a car really qualifies. </p><p> </p><p>Still, the windows are tinted completely black, and Rey fully intends on not letting the elderly lady see who’s getting in the backseat with her. </p><p> </p><p>Someone knocks on the back window, and Rey slides the privacy screen up, making it impossible for the driver to see what’s going on. Ben climbs into the back of the roomy Tesla and kisses Rey. </p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?” he asks. He tugs his mask down, then pecks her lips. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, wherever you want to go, not that there are a lot of places to go right now.” She’d gotten his most recent test results this morning, so she knew he was relatively safe to be around. </p><p> </p><p>“Starbucks drive-through?” Ben says with a knowing grin, “And then maybe we can drive into the hills?” </p><p> </p><p>“You better wear your mask when we’re in the drive-through,” Rey says, pouting. “I refuse for either of us to be closer to strangers than absolutely necessary.” </p><p> </p><p>Ben nods, and he passes her some hand sanitizer. It’s the girly stuff that no one can get <em> anywhere; </em> it’s Bath and Body Works. </p><p> </p><p>She gasps, “Ben, how did you —“ She smells it — it’s watermelon scented, and doesn’t stink like a hospital. </p><p> </p><p>She climbs into his lap, “That was really sweet of you,” she says happily and knocks on the privacy screen, signaling her driver to get a move on. </p><p> </p><p>“I want to keep you safe,” Ben says, and unloads a bunch of really cute masks and goodies from Bath and Body Works. All stuff she hadn’t been able to get her hands on before the damn pandemic hit. </p><p> </p><p>Rey’s momentarily overwhelmed by how nice this is. He’d picked up all the most popular scents and goodies, <em> how </em> he’d done it she didn’t want to know. He’d probably had to fight tooth and nail for it. </p><p> </p><p>She climbs off him, shuffles her goodies into her bag, and pulls him down on top of her, just to hold him. It’s an awkward fit, and they really shouldn’t be doing this while the car is in motion. There are a lot bigger things they both need to be worrying about, though. </p><p> </p><p>She kisses him hard, and he groans. “I know you’re insatiable,” he says in an undertone, “but there’s an old lady in the front I don’t want to traumatize.” </p><p> </p><p>Rey giggles and lets Ben right them. They go through the drive-through — Starbucks was going to close any time now, and Rey needed her fix. So Rey gets her hot carmel macchiato with oat milk and extra foam. Ben gets a large black coffee. </p><p> </p><p>“Really —? Ben, the world is ending, a little sugar won’t hurt,” Rey laughs. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s bad for you,” Ben says stubbornly. </p><p> </p><p>But they have dark chocolate covered graham crackers, and he eyes them with interest. Rey pays for everything, despite Ben’s protests that this should be his treat. She hates it when men pay for things for her. She’s a grown woman, and Ben’s large black coffee was hardly going to break the bank. </p><p> </p><p>Ben pouts. “Next time I’m paying.” They both take off their masks; it seems to be a new normal that ripping one’s mask off after human interaction is deeply satisfying. Rey hates the mask, as most people do, but she’d never complain about it — in public. </p><p> </p><p>Ben opens his chocolate graham crackers and hand-feeds her a piece; Rey groans in delight. </p><p> </p><p>Rey thinks she could get used to being around Ben, especially given the fact that he’s so kind and understanding. </p><p> </p><p>She really loves him, and it’s been <em> days </em>. What will the years ahead of them bring? </p><p> </p><p>They drive into the California hills and spend their after-work time, every day, in each other’s arms. Ben is a considerate and loving man. </p><p> </p><p>When they finally decide to go public, there’s outrage, and threats. Ben never gets angry with her though; he’s understanding and gentle with her. </p><p> </p><p>Rey and Ben retire and take their hard-earned money to Scandinavia, where the virus poses less of a threat. It’s been eighteen months since he made her homemade lasagna and told her he loved her. </p><p> </p><p>She has never been more full of love and devotion than she is now. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>leaving feedback is the highlight of my accursed day lmfao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>